Hemera
by heramardian123
Summary: Sakura harus menghadapi perang yang menghadang di depan mata. menjalani pelatihan sejak ia kecil. membela Hemera demi kepentingan manusia, hingga akhirnya ia harus memilih mana kawan dan mana lawan. AU. SCI-FI. ADVENTURE. chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

"_**kau mungkin saja benar, bahwa perdamaian adalah hal utama, tapi sebelum itu, ingat dulu siapa musuhmu yang sebenarnya, baru kau akan temukan pedamaian yang sesungguhnya"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**HEMERA**

**.**

**.**

**,**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hemera belong to me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warn: Science-fiction, adventure, friendship, and a little bit of romance.**

**Maybe OOC, gaje, garing, pasaran, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hyaaaaaaaa…" teriak sakura, tubuhnya melompat ke kanan, mencoba menghindar dari parang yang melayang ke arahnya, dengan gesit ia menapakkan kakinya kembali,

sakura menarik tombak dari ransel karier yang di bawanya, kemudian mengarahkan tombak itu ke lawan yang tepat berada 100 meter di depannya, tak menunggu waktu lama, di tariknya kembali pisau dari sakunya, kemudian menusuk lawan yang mengendap-endap tepat di belakang Sakura.

"**_tugas selesai, poin penuh_**" computer memberikan laporan

"great sakura, seperti biasa kau sempurna" kata kakashi, mentor Sakura Haruno dari pinggir lapangan arena latihan pusat komando.

"thanks, master…" kata Sakura singkat kemudian pergi dari arena latihan.

Sakura haruno, seorang murid pusat komando pertahanan Hemera, dididik dan dilatih semenjak usianya baru 7 tahun, dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi perang yang terus berkecamuk di seantero dunia.

Krisis yang melanda bumi beberapa tahun silam memecah dunia menjadi beberapa kubu, semua orang mencoba bertahan hidup, mencari tempat untuk bernaung, dan Hemera menjadi satu-satunya Negara yang dianggap absolute, menggabungkan beberapa Negara-negara besar demi kesejahteraan umat manusia,

Semua Negara yang menolak bergabung dengan hemera dianggap sebagai Negara pemberontak. Hemera -siang- nama yang diharapkan sebagai harapan, sebagai penerang dan pengganti malam yang gelap dan penuh penderitaan.

Pusat komando pertahanan Hemera dibuat untuk membentuk system pertahanan yang kuat dengan mendidik anak-anak muda pilihan untuk membasmi segala bentuk pemberontakan.

Setiap anak yang lahir di hemera akan didata dan diawasi menggunakan microchip, anak-anak yang memiliki intelegensi tinggi dan kemampuan special akan langsung terdeteksi dan direkrut ke dalam pusat komando

Sakura haruno, telah dipilih semenjak ia balita bukan hanya sebagai pasukan pertahanan hemera, namun, sebagai komandan seluruh angkatan perang. Sakura memiliki semua point yang diharapkan, kemampuan analisis yang hebat, kecepatan dalam menentukan keputusan, dan juga kemampuan mengontrol emosi.

.

.

.

**~ruangan master Tsunade~**

"Sakura, kau akan menjalani masa tes selama satu bulan, untuk melihat apakah kau layak ditempatkan ke excellent defense Hemera atau tidak, tahun ini, ada tiga anak yang akan menjalani tes ini, jadi kuharap kau dapat menjalaninya dengan baik." Kata master tsunade.

"ha`I, master…" kata sakura.

"ingat, sakura, jika kau gagal dalam tes ini, kau akan dikeluarkan dari pusat komando Hemera, bahkan sebagai pasukan golongan tiga pun kau tidak akan pantas, jadi berusahalah sebaik-baiknya, jangan mengecewakanku" master tsunade memperingatkan Sakura .

"_**Shikamaru nara melapor untuk masuk**_" suara alat pendeteksi melaporkan

"biarkan dia masuk," kata master Tsunade "dan Sakura, kau boleh pergi."

"arigatou, master" kata Sakura kemudian beranjak dari ruangan master Tsunade, ia sempat berpapasan dengan shikamaru. "shika, " sapa Sakura.

"Sakura" kata Shikamaru sembari mengedikkan kepalanya. Shikamaru kemudian menghadap master Tsunade.

"ada apa shikamaru?" Tanya Tsunade.

"hn, seperti yang pernah kukatakan, master, Jiraiya-sama ingin mengetahui perkembangan Sakura Haruno" kata Shikamaru.

Tsunade mengerutkan dahinya, tampak kesal sekaligus bingung. "Aku sudah akan menjalankan tes padanya besok, jadi apa lagi yang ia cemaskan?" Tanya Tsunade

"Jiraiya-sama menganggap Sakura sudah layak masuk excellent defense Hemera, bahkan tanpa menjalani ujian, master" shikamaru menjelaskan dengan wajah malasnya " lagipula, kita semua tahu, bagaimana kemampuan Sakura, jadi tunggu apa lagi, master?"

"bukan maksudku menghalangi Sakura untuk masuk ke excellent defense, Shika, tapi kita harus benar-benar yakin apa dia sudah siap. Dia bukan hanya akan dijadikan pasukan elit excellent defense, tapi dipersiapkan sebagai komandan angkatan perang, kau tahu itu?" Tanya Tsunade berapi-api

"satu pertanyaan, master" kata Shikamaru serius "apa dia tahu tentang ini? Tentang dia akan dijadikan komandan angkatan perang?"

Tsunade menautkan kedua tangannya, kemudian menatap shikamaru tajam. "apa menurutmu dia tau, shika?" Tsunade balik bertanya

"hn, sepertinya tidak"

"tanpa di beritahu sekalipun , dia sudah punya kecenderungan untuk memimpin dan menguasai, jadi biarkan tetap seperti ini, dan kita yang mengatur segalanya."

.

.

.

**~luar garis batas Hemera~**

"Kita harus segera menyerang hemera, sebelum mereka membentuk pasukan yang cukup kuat." Kata seseorang dengan rambut merah darah dan berwajah kekanakan.

"hn, belum saatnya, kita harus menunggu dan menganalisa strategi yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka"timpal seorang pemuda dengan paras tampan namun dingin.

"apalagi yang perlu dianalisa, sudah jelas sekali bukan? Mereka akan menghancurkan kita semua dengan sekali tembakan atom, sasuke!"

"tidak juga…"seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan "mereka tidak akan melakukan itu, akan ada yang menolak, dianggap sesuatu yang tidak manusiawi, bukan?"

"hn, gaara benar, sasori. Sebagai Negara yang menjunjung tinggi kemanusiaan, pembunuhan secara terbuka seperti itu akan menimbulkan keributan diantara mereka sendiri, setidaknya, mereka akan menunggu kita menyerang terlebih dulu, atau membunuh kita secara perlahan." Kata sasuke, pemuda berparas dingin

Sasori terdiam, tampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "kalau begitu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

Sasuke dan gaara melayangkan tatapan penuh arti, kemudian berkata bersamaan

"kita akan menyusup ke dalam mereka"

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju kelas navigasi, setiap ia berjalan, anak-anak lain akan menatapnya dengan tatapan benci, seakan-akan Sakura adalah hama yang perlu dijauhi.

"lihatlah dia, sombong sekali.."

"mentang-mentang murid kesayangan tsunade master"

"kudengar, hari ini ia tes, kuharap dia gagal"

Sakura sebenarnya dengar semua itu, tapi ia tak menghiraukannya, baginya yang terpenting adalah dia tak pernah mengusik mereka.

"selamat datang, Sakura haruno" kata master kurenai . layar besar di depan kelas menampilkan gambar master kurenai

"hari ini, kau menjalani ujian navigasi, Sakura, sistem komputer akan segera bekerja, kali ini kau dalam simulasi pesawat jet-c65" jelas master Kurenai "ingat Sakura, kejadian tak terduga bisa saja terjadi, tetaplah focus." Kemudian ruangan menjadi gelap, sakura menempati satu-satunya kursi yang tersedia di kelas itu. Ruangan berubah latar menjadi diorama ruangan navigasi sebuah pesawat tempur.

"_**navigasi manual diaktifkan**_"

Sakura segera mengambil langkah, diaktifkannya system pengendali melalui layar cahaya yang bermunculan di depannya, layar utama yang tadi menampilkan gambar master kurenai kini telah berganti menjadi jendela utama, terlihat hamparan awan bertebaran dilatari langit malam.

"hn, jadi malam hari" gumam Sakura

Menit awal dilalui pesawat dengan mulus, perjalanan tampaknya akan lancar, hingga tiba-tiba sebuah pesawat asing mengirimkan tembakan kea rah pesawat jet yang dikendarai Sakura. Sakura segera mengarahkan pesawat menghindari tembakan.

"**_mode penyerangan diaktifkan_**"

Sakura melakukan pengujian terhadap lawan, bagaimana pola penyerangan mereka dan seberapa cepat mereka bisa menyerang.

pesawat lawan semakin bertambah banyak, sesekali Sakura melakukan tembakan balasan, namun ia lebih memilih untuk menghindar dan membuat jarak sebesar mungkin dari mereka,

itu penting dilakukan, Karena jika terus menerus melakukan serangan terhadap lawan yang jumlahnya lebih besar , kemungkinan untuk kehabisan amunisi dan bahan bakar sangat besar.

"aktifkan mode penyamaran" Sakura mengaktifkan melalui perintah suara.

"**_mode penyamaran aktif, system memasuki area signal lawan_**"

Sakura merendahkan kecepatan, kemudian memasuki batas atmosphere daerah asing, karena system penyamaran telah diaktifkan, sinyal dari pesawat tidak bisa terdeteksi, atau jika tidak, sinyal dikenali sebagai pesawat lokal.

"Sakura, kau berhasil memasuki daerah lawan, tugasmu adalah mendeteksi sedetail mungkin kondisi daerah musuh dari berbagai sisi," suara master kurenai memberi perintah

"kau tidak boleh diketahui musuh, sebisa mungkin hindari tembakan. Dan yang paling penting, kau harus memetakan kondisi geografis daerah asing dengan intensifitas mendekati 100%. "

Sakura segera melaksanakan perintah, ia menurunkan ketinggian pesawat hingga batas minimum, memetakan segala yang ada di tempat asing itu.

"identifikasi wilayah" Sakura mengaktifkan perintah suara

Layar utama menampilkan scaning cepat, mendeteksi data wilayah asing yang ditembus oleh sakura.

"_**bukan wilayah hemera, daerah pemberontak, dideteksi sebagai bekas Negara bagian newengland**_" Komputer memberikan hasil

"deteksi keberadaan manusia"

"_**daerah kosong, tak berpenghuni, terakhir terdeteksi manusia dua tahun yang lalu**_"

Sakura menghela napas, setidaknya ia bisa melakukan pemetaan dengan mudah kali ini, ia menjalankan pesawatnya hingga batas wilayah asing tersebut.

Hingga selang beberapa waktu, Sakura hampir selesai memindai seluruh aspek dari wilayah asing tersebut. Hingga ia menemukan suatu kejanggalan, bagaimana mungkin sebuah wilayah yang sudah tidak diinjak manusia hingga dua tahun lamanya, bisa terlihat seterawat ini, hutan di sisi utara tidak terlalu lebat, sedangkan sebuah lapangan terbentang di tengah sector.

Sebelum Sakura mengambil tindakan, tiba-tiba dari arah selatan, puluhan pesawat tempur lawan berdatangan, mengepung pesawat jet Sakura.

"sial! Mereka juga memiliki system penyamaran!" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura segera menaikkan kecepatan dan naik hingga batas atmosfer

"_**pemindaian mencapai 98% terhenti, energy dialihkan penuh"**_

"nonaktifkan mode penyamaran, aktifkan mode penyerangan, system alihkan ke mesin seluruhnya"

_**"pengalihan dilakukan, pemindaian berhenti total"**_

Sakura segera mengambil langkah cepat untuk meninggalkan daerah itu. Sakura melontarkan tembakan besar untuk menghancurkan beberapa pesawat yang menghalangi jalannya, dengan kecepatan penuh Sakura melesat menjauh.

"transfer data pemindaian ke pusat navigasi Hemera"Sakura memberikan perintah. Sesekali ia mengirimkan tembakan kepada lawan yang anehnya tidak berkurang sama sekali.

Konsentrasi Sakura sekarang adalah menjaga agar pesawat tetap bertahan hingga transfer berhasil. Saat ini transfer masih mencapai 50%.

Saat tengah menghindar dari pesawat yang melancarkan tembakan kearah depan pesawat, tiba-tiba pesawat musuh yang lain menabrakkan diri ke bagian kanan pesawat jet Sakura.

"sial!"

_**"sayap kanan lumpuh, mesin kanan mati, energy dipusatkan pada sayap kiri"**_

Dengan cemas Sakura mengawasi proses transfer yang telah mencapai 90%. Kini Sakura hanya bisa menghindar tanpa melakukan serangan, karena energy pesawat sudah sangat menipis.

_**"energy terbatas, transfer belum selesai. Energy cadangan diaktifkan"**_

"lakukan hitungan mundur hingga energy habis 100%"

_**"Hitungan mundur dimulai, sepuluh…"**_

Sakura terus mengawasi proses transfer, masih tersisa delapan persen lagi.

_**"Sembilan…."**_

Sakura melakukan manuver tajam menghindari pesawat lawan yang meledak didepannya.

_**"Delapan…"**_

_**"Tujuh…"**_

Transfer masih tersisa 5% lagi. Sakura terus mengawasi proses transfer sembari terus melakukan manuver-manuver tajam untuk menghindari pesawat lawan yang gencar memberikan tembakan.

_**"Enam…"**_

_**"Lima…"**_

_**"Empat…"**_

Satu tembakan berhasil mengenai sayap kiri pesawat Sakura, keadaan benar-benar kritis, kini mesin pesawat benar-benar mati, energi cadangan dikerahkan untuk proses transfer yang telah mencapai 98%.

_**"Tiga…"**_

Pesawat menukik tajam, tertarik grafitasi dan meluncur jatuh.

_**"Dua…"**_

Dengan cemas Sakura mengawasi proses transfer, "come on, satu persen lagi!" Sakura berteriak frustasi.

_**"Satu…"**_

.

.

_**"transfer 100%"**_

- **DUARRR!**- Pesawat menghantam tanah kemudian meledak.

.

.

Sakura terpaku di tempat duduknya, mengatur napas di dalam kegelapan diorama ruang navigasi pesawat jet yang tadi telah meledak.

Ruangan kembali berubah menjadi kelas navigasi, layar utama menampilkan master kurenai.

"Sakura Haruno"

"ha`I master"kata Sakura pelan, wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan cemas, kekhawatiran melanda dirinya, bagaimana jika ia gagal?

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arigatou, minna-san. Ini sci-fi pertama ku, jadi mohon maaf jika banyak yang kurangl.

Chapter ini bisa dibilang sebagai perkenalan, beberapa tokoh utama udah disebutkan disini, tapi ada juga yang belum

targetnya sih, chapter ini harus selese sebelum hari ultahku, tanggal 12 maret(curcol). syukurnya berhasil…..yaeeyyy, itung-itung kado buat diri sendiri.

Untuk kedepannya, udah aku tentuin garis besar ceritanya, tapi kalo ada yang mau kasih saran, diterima dengan senang hati, hehehe.

Fic ini dibuat sambil curi-curi waktu belajar, maklum mau UN. Makanya, gaktau secepet apa bisa apdet, tapi tenang aja, chapter 2 udah di tengah jalan kok, mungkin bisa update agak cepet.

Pokoknya, jangan lupa review ya, pleaseeeeeeeeee…. .


	2. Chapter 2

"**_kau mungkin saja benar, bahwa perdamaian adalah hal utama, tapi sebelum itu, ingat dulu siapa musuhmu yang sebenarnya, baru kau akan temukan pedamaian yang sesungguhnya"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**HEMERA**

**.**

**.**

**,**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hemera belong to me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warn: Science-fiction, adventure, friendship, and a little bit of romance.**

**Maybe OOC, gaje, garing, pasaran, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurenai terdiam sesaat, memandang wajah Sakura tajam.

"Kau berhasil menyelesaikan misimu," –Sakura menghela napas lega.

"Meskipun begitu, pesawatmu hancur. Seandainya tadi adalah misi yang sebenarnya kau pasti sudah mati," kata master Kurenai serius

"Tindakanmu untuk mengerahkan konsentrasi pada proses pemindaian cukup bagus. Seringkali, para navigator menjadi panik dan melupakan tugas utama mereka." Lanjut Kurenai

" Sayangnya kau lengah, seharusnya sebelum melakukan pemindaian, kau mengecek dengan teliti daerah itu, bukankah tadi sudah ada tanda-tanda yang jelas, sakura?"

"ha`I, master"

"kalau begitu, kau boleh meninggalkan ruangan sekarang."

"Terimakasih, master." Kata Sakura kemudian meninggalkan ruangan navigasi. Sakura menuju kamarnya, esok ia harus menghadapi ujian lain. Sakura merasa sangat letih, ini baru ujian pertama dan dia sudah meledakkan sebuah pesawat jet.

"masukkan kata sandi"-suara computer saat Sakura sampai di depan kamarnya

Sakura memasukkan kata sandi dan mencocokkan sidik jari, di kamar tidurnya Sakura langsung merebahkan diri diatas ranjang.

Ia lelah sekali, ia merindukan orangtuanya. Sejak kecil ia menghabiskan waktu di pusat komando, ia pulang setahun sekali, intensitas pertemuan dengan orangtuanya sangat sedikit.

Bukannya ia tidak suka masuk pusat komando, ini merupakan satu-satunya cita-cita Sakura. Namun, terkadang ia merasa sangat terkekang. kehidupannya hanya berisi latihan, latihan, dan latihan. Bahkan, teman dekat-pun ia tak punya.

Sakura memandangi foto di atas meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Foto Sakura bersama kedua orangtuanya saat tengah berpiknik di halaman rumahnya yang luas. Ia merindukan saat-saat liburan seperti itu, saat ia bisa bersantai di halaman rumahnya yang luas dan asri, penuh dengan pepohonan.

Jika nantinya ia sudah berada di excellent defense, liburan adalah sesuatu yang mahal. Meskipun begitu, Sakura berusaha bertahan .

Ini demi bangsanya, ini demi kesejahteraan seluruh umat manusia, dan ini juga demi orangtuanya. Dengan masuk pusat komando, orangtuanya akan mendapatkan jaminan hidup yang lebih layak.

Hari-hari berikutnya Sakura menjalani ujian dengan cukup baik, ia hanya mendapat sedikit luka bakar di lengan kanan saat melawan kakashi di ujian bela diri.

Hingga pada akhirnya, master Tsunade memanggil Sakura ke ruangannya untuk memberikan hasil ujian Sakura.

.

.

.

**~ruangan master Tsunade~**

"Kau pasti sudah tahu tujuanku memanggilmu kemari, sakura" kata master Tsunade

"Ya, master" jawab Sakura.

"Kau telah menjalani ujian excellent defense, saku. Laporan menunjukkan kau menjalani ujian dengan cukup baik. Dan kau berhasil masuk ke excellent defense" kata master Tsunade

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya memandang master Tsunade. Sakura merasa senang, tentu saja. Cita-citanya telah terwujud, ia bisa menjadi pasukan tingkat satu sekarang.

"Dan ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Sakura." Kata master Tsunade yang memandang jauh di belakang Sakura. "Selamat datang, jiraiya-sama" Tsunade memberikan salam kepada sesorang di belakang Sakura.

Sakura membalikkan badan dan ber-ojigi. "Jiraiya-sama"

"Hai Sakura. Lama tak jumpa" sapa Jiraiya ramah. Sakura memandang Jiraiya bingung, ia memang tahu siapa Jiraiya-sama, tapi ia merasa belum pernah bertemu dengan Jiraiya sama sekali.

"hahaha…. Kau mungkin tak ingat. Kau masih sangat kecil saat itu." Jiraiya berjalan menuju kursi di sebelah master Tsunade, kemudian duduk "Ah, lupakan…. Selamat, kau berhasil masuk ke excellent defense"

"arigatou, Jiraiya-sama" kata Sakura pelan.

"Sebelum kau pergi ke excellent defense, kau mendapatkan liburan selama satu bulan. Manfaatkan itu sebaik-baiknya" kata master Tsunade.

"Ah, ya… kau bisa pulang menggunakan kereta peluru sekarang, perlengkapanmu sudah disiapkan tadi. Kau bisa langsung berangkat." Sambung Jiraiya.

"ah, terimakasih banyak, master" kata Sakura kemudian meninggalkan ruangan master Tsunade.

Saat Sakura pergi, terjadi keheningan di ruangan itu. Tsunade melayangkan pandangan ke semua sudut ruangan, kecuali sudut dimana Jiraiya berada.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu, Tsunade" kata Jiraiya sembari memandang wajah Tsunade tajam " jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau tak tahu apa-apa, jJiraiya" jawab Tsunade sinis " Kau tahu aku tak setuju dengan ini semua."

"Kau masih sama Tsunade, kau masih terlalu naïf. " Jiraiya berjalan mendekati jendela di belakang kursi Tsunade " Kita membutuhkan Sakura, dia satu-satunya yang bisa menyelesaikan ini semua"

"Tapi `dia` bahkan belum berusia 17 tahun, seolah-olah kau menamengi dirimu dengan anak kecil." Kata Tsunade.

"Hanya Sakura yang bisa mengakhiri semua ini, Tsuna. Hanya dia yang bisa." Kata Jiraiya

"Jika sesuatu terjadi, jangan salahkan aku, jangan salahkan siapa-siapa, Jiraiya. Salahkan keegoisanmu itu" Kata Tsunade mengakhiri, ia kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jiraiya. Jiraiya hanya memandang pintu tertutup yang tadi dilewati Tsunade dengan wajah sedih. "maaf, Tsuna" lirih Jiraiya.

.

.

.

"ah, sakura….." seorang wanita cantik memanggil Sakura yang tengah berjalan menuju ruang peluncuran kereta.

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura?" Tanya Shizune, seorang perawat di pusat latihan. Shizune memang cukup dekat dengan Sakura, mereka sering berbagi ilmu dan cerita di ruang perawatan. " shizune-taichou, aku mau pulang" kata Sakura.

"Apa kau gagal? Kenapa kau pulang? Kau tetap disini saja, aku bisa mengajarimu menjadi perawat" kata Shizune sedih.

"hahaha….. malah sebaliknya, aku berhasil masuk ke excellent defense, Tsunade master memberiku liburan" jelas Sakura dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"oh, haha…. Syukurlah, selamat ya Saku." Shizune memeluk Sakura "berhati-hatilah, dan nikmati liburanmu".

Sakura kemudian beranjak menuju kereta peluru yang akan membawanya pulang, ke daerah utara Hemera, dulu dikenal sebagai Negara Rusia. Wilayah yang cukup sepi dan tenang. Musim gugur disana adalah saat yang paling indah. Saat daun daun berguguran memenuhi jalanan, udara yang dingin tercium bau daun basah yang dibakar. Dan beruntungnya Sakura, bisa pulang di saat musim gugur tiba.

Sakura memandang ke luar jendela, pemandangan di luar terlihat samar karena kereta peluru meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sakura membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan sesampainya dirumah nanti. Mungkin ia akan mengumpulkan dedaunan yang gugur dan menjadikannya alas tidur, kemudian memandangi langit berjam-jam lamanya, memandangi awan yang terbang berarakan. Membayangkan itu saja bisa membuat Sakura sangat bahagia, tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

.

.

.

**~luar garis batas Hemera~**

Sasuke terlihat berbicara dengan seorang lelaki yang berdiri membelakanginya "kau akan menyusup ke excellent defense bulan depan" kata sang lelaki "dua orang murid pusat latihan lolos tahun ini. Seorang gadis dan seorang anak laki-laki. Anak laki-laki itu adalah suigetsu, kau akan menggantikan suigetsu"

"lalu kemana suigetsu akan pergi?" Tanya Sasuke " Dia kuberikan tugas lain, selama di excellent defense, namamu adalah suigetsu. ingat itu…." Kemudian lelaki itu meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Sasuke hanya terdiam kemudian beranjak dari markas rahasia tersebut.

"mau kemana kau?" Tanya Sasori

"aku akan ke hemera, mencari informasi" jawab Sasuke. Sasori mendengus pelan, ia tahu Sasuke berbohong. Sasuke memang akan ke Hemera, tapi tujuannya bukan untuk mencari informasi. "Dasar penipu kecil" gumam Sasori sembari memperhatikan Sasuke yang melangkah menjauh.

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari mobil yang mengantarnya dari stasiun kereta menuju rumahnya. Suasana benar-benar seperti yang dibayangkan Sakura. Dedaunan berwarna kecoklatan berguguran, angin dingin menerpa kulit Sakura, bau daun basah yang dibakar samar-samar tercium.

"Sakura?" seorang wanita paruh baya memandang Sakura dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"kaa-san…" Sakura berlari ke pelukan kaa-sannya, Sakura terlihat sangat bahagia, begitu pula kaa-san nya. "Kenapa kau sudah pulang Sakura?" Tanya Kaa-san Sakura sembari mengangkat beberapa bawaan Sakura. "aku mendapat liburan, aku akan masuk excellent defense bulan depan" jelas sakura.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu, Kaa-san akan masakkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk merayakannya" kata Kaa-san dengan wajah berseri-seri. "arigatou, Kaa-san" Sakura memeluk tubuh Kaa-san nya. Seharian itu dilewati Sakura dan Kaa-sannya untuk memasak masakan yang special, pie apel kesukaan Sakura pun tak lupa dimasak. Beberapa jam kemudian, Tou-san Sakura pulang dari kebun. "bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar, tou-san akan menyiapkan mejanya"

Sakura dan keluarganya menghabiskan malam itu dengan suka cita. Tetangga sebelah rumah Sakura, Tsume-jiisan dan istrinya ikut bergabung. Sakura benar-benar merasa hidup. Semangatnya kembali penuh, seandainya saja bisa seperti ini selamanya. Saat malam semakin larut, orangtua dan tetangga Sakura memutuskan untuk segera beranjak tidur. "aku masih akan melakukan sesuatu, Kaa-san" kata Sakura. "kalian tidur saja dulu, aku akan menyusul nanti."

Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya, memakai mantel musim dingin dan sarung tangan untuk menjaga kehangatannya. Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat itu, tempat yang sudah lama tidak dikunjunginya.

Suara binatang malam bersahut-sahutan. Meramaikan malam hari yang dingin di musim gugur. Di kejauhan bulan bersinar menerangi malam, bintang-bintang memancarkan menemaninya. Sakura terus berjalan menuju sebuah bukit. Dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah pohon willow besar menaungi bukit, bulan menggantung di ujung bukit.

Sakura terkejut, terlihat siluet seseorang duduk di bawah pohon willow. Ia tak menyangka akan ada orang lain disana, biasanya saat ia kemari pun tak ada orang lain. Sedikit kecewa, Sakura perlahan meninggalkan bukit itu. Sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan suara

"mau apa kau?"suara seorang lelaki. Sakura terkesiap, ia tak menyangka orang itu akan menyadari kehadirannya. Sakura memandang siluet laki-laki itu, masih membelakangi Sakura, bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi tempat ini, aku tak mengira akan ada orang lain disini" kata Sakura pelan.

"lalu kenapa kau pergi. Kalau kau memang ingin kemari, aku tak akan mengganggumu" kata laki-laki itu. Ia masih duduk membelakangi Sakura.

Sakura menimbang-nimbang sebentar, namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati pohon willow, duduk agak jauh dari orang asing itu. Sakura mencoba biasa saja, melakukan hal yang disukainya saat ada disini, memandang langit yang bertabur bintang dan bulan yang bersinar terang. Tapi entah kenapa, kehadiran laki-laki itu begitu terasa, meskipun ia hanya diam didalam kegelapan. "siapa kau? Kau bukan orang daerah ini, kan?" Tanya Sakura setelah tak mampu mebendung rasa penasarannya.

"hn, aku hanya senang mengunjungi tempat ini" kata orang asing itu. "bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat ini?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

Orang asing itu memalingkan mukanya kearah Sakura. Sakura kembali terkesiap, di bawah cahaya bulan, wajah orang ini terlihat begitu tampan, apa dia dewa? "aku tak sengaja kemari dulu, saat aku pergi dengan kakakku" lelaki itu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit. "oh" jawab Sakura pelan. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti malam, suara binatang malam bersahut-sahutan. Sakura merasa tenang sekali, itulah mengapa ia suka tempat ini di malam hari. Entah kenapa, kehadiran anak lelaki itu sama sekaIi tidak mengganggunya.

"aku Sasuke" kata lelaki itu tiba-tiba. "eh?" Sakura bingung, sepertinya ia tak menanyakan nama lelaki itu. `Aneh sekali orang ini` pikir Sakura.

"kau siapa?" kata anak itu lagi. Sakura memandangi wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat, "aku Sakura," jawab Sakura tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke. Tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya memerah. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan beranjak dari bukit itu, berhenti sebentar kemudian memandang Sakura "Senang berkenalan denganmu" katanya kemudian pergi. Sakura terpaku di tempatnya dan terus memandangi Siluet Sasuke yang terus menjauh. "senang bertemu denganmu" kata Sakura pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya, terdengar suara berisik dari bawah, nampaknya kaa-san nya sedang menyiapkan makan pagi, selama beberapa minggu ini saat Sakura tengah berlibur, biasanya ia akan membantu ibunya memasak. Namun, hari ini Sakura bangun kesiangan. Mungkin karena semalam ia tidur terlalu larut setelah bermain catur dan bercerita bersama ayahnya. Sakura beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan mengganti piyamanya, kemudian turun ke ruang makan.

"pagi Kaa-san" sapa Sakura pada kaa-san nya yang tengah menyiapkan makanan di meja makan. "pagi, Sakura. Ada tamu yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Beliau ada di ruang tamu bersama Tousan." Sakura menuju ke ruang tamu, ia melihat tou-san nya berbicara dengan seseorang.

"ah, pagi Sakura" sapa tamu itu, yang tak lain adalah Jiraiya-sama. Ia terlihat sedikit lebih pucat, menggunakan pakaian prajurit, seperti biasanya. Setelan anti peluru berwarna silver . Sakura berjalan mendekat, kemudian menyapa Jiraiya-sama.

"Aku menjemputmu, Sakura. Kita akan ke markas excellent defense, kau boleh menyiapkan barangmu dan berpamitan." Jelas Jiraiya-sama.

Sakura segera melaksanakan perintah Jiraiya, bergegas menuju kamarnya dan menyiapkan segala keperluannya. Kemudian turun dan berpamitan dengan kedua orangtuanya. Ayah dan ibu Sakura terlihat senang sekaligus sedih. Senang melihat keberhasilan anaknya, sedih karena harus merelakan anaknya menghadapi bahaya di luar sana.

Sakura memilih untuk segera pergi, agar ia tidak semakin sedih karena harus meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya.

Kali ini Sakura dijemput sebuah pesawat jet pribadi, Jiraiya memimpin untuk memasuki pesawat bermuatan lima orang itu. Sakura terus memandang JIraiya dengan bingung. Berbagai macam pertanyaan bermunculan di kepalanya. Bahkan hingga mereka telah duduk di atas safety chair dan memasang sabuk pengaman, Sakura masih memandang Jiraiya dengan tatapan tajam sarat akan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Jiraiya sebenarnya menyadari tatapan Sakura, tapi ia memilih bungkam dan menatap fokus ke depan. Ia tahu, ini bukan saatnya untuk menjelaskan segalanya, nanti, ada waktunya.

Mereka telah sampai di markas rahasia excellent defense, Jiraiya menuntun Sakura menuju ruangannya. Sakura semakin penasaran. Sakura tahu bagaimana prosedur penyambutan anggota baru excellent defense, biasanya mereka akan dikumpulkan dan diberi latihan keras, bahkan saat baru sedetik sampai. Namun ini tidak, Sakura malah digiring menuju ruangan mewah milik Jiraiya-sama dan disuguhi berbagai macam makanan. Sakura terus memandang Jiraiya yang duduk di seberang meja.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh Sakura. Kau pasti menyadari adanya kejanggalan disini" kata Jiraiya membuka pembicaraan.

"tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Sakura" lanjut Jiraiya sembari memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kebapakan.

Sakura sedikit melunak, pandangannya tidak setajam tadi. " kenapa aku dijemput, kenapa aku diperlakukan berbeda, dan kenapa aku dikirim kemari bahkan dua hari lebih cepat dari yang lain?" Tanya Sakura to the point.

Jiraiya tersenyum bangga, ia tahu pilihannya terhadap Sakura tepat. Sakura sangat teliti terhadap segala sesuatunya, dan ia memiliki pengetahuan yang luas tentang excellent defense. " Kau tahu bagaimana cara murid pusat komando dipilih, Sakura?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"mereka dipilih berdasarkan keistimewaan gen dan keahlian mereka sejak bayi, diketahui melalui data yang dikirimkan chip yang telah ditanam dalam tubuh mereka" jawab Sakura.

"benar, anak didik pusat komando adalah anak-anak istimewa, tapi apakah kau pernah berpikir, diantara anak-anak istimewa tadi ada yang paling istimewa?" Tanya Jiraiya lagi. Sakura terlihat sedikit bingung, dan tak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"tentu saja ada Sakura. Diantara benih yang sempurna, pasti ada yang paling sempurna." Jiraiya berdiri kemudian mengambil berkas dari lemari di sebelahnya. "dan beruntungnya aku, karena menemukan benih itu" Jiraiya terlihat membaca berkas-berkas yang diambilnya.

"apa maksudnya, jiraiya-sama? Saya masih tidak mengerti"

"Kau adalah benih itu, Sakura. Berkas ini menunjukkan betapa sempurnanya gen-mu. Kau memiliki segala yang terbaik. Otak, tubuh, kecepatan, pengindraan, bahkan insting. Tak ada yang sepertimu. Biasanya mereka hanya memiliki satu yang menonjol, tapi kau punya semua, kau punya segalanya, Sakura"

Sakura hanya terdiam, ia tidak terlalu kaget dengan informasi ini, karena selama masa pelatihan dipusat komando Sakura memang yang terbaik.

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan semua itu?" Tanya Sakura

" kau telah dipersiapkan untuk menjadi komandan angkatan satu Saku. Kau harus berlatih lebih keras dari yang lain. Kau harus bisa memimpin mereka semua"

"siapa mereka semua? Apa aku harus memimpin anak-anak angkatan satu yang dipilih tahun ini"

"tidak- bukan hanya mereka." Jawab Jiraya-sama "tapi semua angkatan perang Hemera, kau akan menjadi pemimpin mereka."

Sakura terdiam, ia cukup terkejut dengan informasi ini. Mulai saat ini, dunia nya yang terasa berat akan semakin berat

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai minaaaa…. Akhirnya bisa update,

sebenernya gak yakin mau update nih fic. soalnya respon fic ini rendah banget, tapi kalo mau sukses harus berani gagal dulu, kan.

So, untuk chapter ini mohon dukungannya ya, review, saran, kritik diterima banget…

Arigatou, jaa ne…..


End file.
